


Hand In the Cookie Jar

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Caught, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, peter did Not need to see That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Oh, God, all Peter wanted was to try out the stealth features on his new suit!





	1. Chapter 1

“Ready?”

Peter was practically  _ vibrating _ with excitement! This was going to be so much fun! He couldn’t wait to see what Mister Stark’s new stealthy spidey suit could do!

“Ready whenever you are, Peter.” Karen replied in his ear.

“Same here!” Friday said in the room. “I’ll start the countdown on your mark! You’ll have a thirty second headstart, where my cameras and sensors will be disabled.”

“Sounds good!”

Peter slipped the cowl over his head, and took a moment to get comfy in it. He was still kind of shocked every time he put on the suits, how comfortable they actually were. He’d thanked Mister Stark,  _ shoot, Tony, he always said to call him Tony, _ for it, all of it, a thousand times, but it never really felt like enough. Maybe Peter should sit down and try to brainstorm some ideas for the next version of the Iron Man suit! He was sure Miste-  _ Tony _ would love to hear any thoughts he had! He was always happy to talk science with Peter, it was  _ awesome. _ And don’t even get Peter started on the state-of-the-art labs at the Complex! Peter could die a happy man in those labs.

Dammit! He was getting distracted again!  _ Focus! _

“Ready.”

He could see Karen initializing the stealth software and hardware, HUD blinking at him.

“Set.”

Deep breath. It was no big deal. He was just going to play hide and seek with the most advanced AI in the world, while wearing stealth technology worth millions of dollars which would render him near to completely invisible. No big deal!

_ “Go!” _

*

Matt kicked off one shoe, jerking his leg around until the slacks slipped off as well. Frank felt so fucking amazing against him; their mouth seemed like they were made for each other, Frank’s hands working their cocks together.

Frank leaned down. He threaded his arms between Matt’s legs, hooking his elbows under Matt’s knees to lift him. Matt reached between them, leading Frank’s amazingly perfect cock to his hole. It slipped inside him without resistance; Frank had taken his sweet damn time preppin Matt, opening him up with tongue and fingers for a good twenty minutes, keeping him on the edge for far too fucking long. Matt leaned back against the shelves of the broom closet, weighing more on them than on his husband.

“Fuck, give it to me, give it to me, baby.” he panted at Frank, as the man did just that.

Matt clawed at the shelves, moaning aloud into the cramped space. Shit, he needed to be quiet, God knows who could walk in on them. At least Friday could give them a decent enough warning.

He fucking loved the way Frank sounded; the deep, rhythmic grunts as he thrusted and fucked into Matt, the gasping breaths, the slapping of skin as their bodies met. He hated and loved this. Hated it because they had to sneak around and lie and pretend, loved it because God, the sex was just amazing and whenever they got a moment alone, it felt so special and honest and real, it was conflicting.

Matt wrapped his leg tight around Frank’s waist, as Frank untangled his arm to instead Matt closer to himself. He swore softly into another kiss. He nipped at Matt’s lips, making the blind man moan again.

“Love you, love you so fuckin’ much,  _ fuck...” _ Frank mumbled.

Matt’s fingers tangled in Frank’s hair, trying to pull him closer somehow, even though they were already as close as they could get.

*

Peter had to remind himself to breathe. He kept catching himself holding his breath.

He moved silently along the wall. So far, so good. Eight minutes in, and Friday hadn’t caught him yet. The timer at the lower edge of the HUD counted him down. Just fifty-two minutes more, then the test was completed (barring any possible interruptions or emergencies, of course). If he made it an hour without being detected, they could unequivocally report the upgrades as a success to Tony. That’d be  _ so awesome! _

Ned would be so jealous when Peter told him about the new suit! Then again, he was always just mostly excited, for a chance to look closer at whatever new tech Tony had put in them. Peter hoped Ned was doing okay; they hadn’t had a lot of time to talk lately. Peter was so busy with his college courses and the whole Avengers thing, and Ned was absorbed by MIT and the Stark Industries internship Peter helped him get. Peter should really try to put more time aside for talking to Ned. He missed their Lego building nights. Maybe they could do one over video chat! That’s be almost the same as being in the same room, right?

“Peter, focus, please.” Karen reminded gently.

_ Shoot! _

Peter shook his head to himself. He needed to stop doing that.

He focused back on the present. Where was he again?  _ Right! _ Ceiling, hallway just down from the gym. Right. And what was he going to do for another fifty minutes? He shuffled quietly along the ceiling, sticking close to the wall. He supposed he could just sneak around, pretend he was a secret agent on some top secret mission, spying on the Avengers,  _ Earth’s mightiest foes! _ Ah, no...if he did that, he’d just start humming the  _ Mission: Impossible _ theme song. Friday would catch him in a heartbeat!

Maybe he could find somewhere to take a nap! He could just tell Karen to keep the camo running, and to wake him up before the hour was up! But it had to be somewhere out of the way, right? He’d definitely get found if someone tripped over him because he was snoozing in a hallway.

_ Oh, _ Peter knew the perfect place! The broom closets! No one except the maids ever went to any of them! He could just curl up under the lowest shelves and doze off for bit, it would be great! Wait, which floor was he on again?  _ Right, _ second floor, which meant there was a closet just up the hall.  _ Perfect! _

*

Matt wrapped his legs tighter around Frank’s waist, grabbing at his shoulders. Frank moaned into his neck, pushing Matt back against the shelves. Fuck, Matt couldn’t even care about the mild ache that made in his spine.

He couldn’t care about anything at all when Frank’s thrusts were getting as frantic as they were, his hands clawing desperately at Matt’s body. Shit, this was honestly maybe some of the best sex they’d had in a while.

“Fuck me harder.” Matt begged, hot breaths on Frank’s ear. “Do it harder, ‘m gonna cum, baby, gon-  _ ah, _ gonna cu-“

Frank’s lips found his, tearing any and all thoughts about words out of Matt's head. God, Matt couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe; all he wanted in that moment was to never leave it.

The door opened.

_ “Oh my God!” _

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin. He clutched Frank tighter. Hm,  _ as if _ a man with his pants around his ankles could do  _ anything _ to protect  _ anyone, _ in the moment.

Oh, God, Matt’s head snapped out of the sex-fog; it was Peter!  _ Sweet, innocent child Peter _ stood in the door, staring at them.

 _ “Sorry!” _ Peter screamed.

The door slammed, with Peter on  _ the other _ side, thankfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sat at the dining room table, spoon in one hand and a bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. He had his class notes open on his laptop and he was staring at them, but his brain was a hundred miles away.

He just...kept picturing them. Like... _ picturing _ them.

He didn’t mean to! And he certainly didn’t  _ want _ to! It just kept happening! It was like the image was burned into his retinas. They were just... _ there. _ And they were...in the middle of things?  _ Uch. _ He felt like he’d walked in on Aunt May and Uncle Ben all over again.  _ Oh, great, now that image was back in his head too! _ What was it with old people having sex and Peter walking in on them?! It was weird and icky and creepy and disgusting; y’know,  _ good for them, _ staying active in their old age and all, but  _ ew. _ Peter just wished he didn’t have to walk in on them  _ staying active. _

He was pretty sure he was scarred for life.

*

“So what’re we gonna do about Parker?” Frank asked.

Matt sighed. He pulled his t-shirt back over his head, and put his hoodie on again.

“Well, it’s been two days and no one’s started a riot yet, so I’m assuming he hasn’t told anyone.” the blind man said.

Frank passed the lawyer his shoes, before pulling his own pants up. “Guess so.” he said. “But y’know that doesn’t mean he’s gonna keep it quiet forever.”

Again, Matt sighed, as he did up his jeans and belt.

“Maybe we should beat him to the punch.” he said.  _ “Tell everyone. _ I mean, they’re our team now, Frank. Don’t you think they deserve to be told the truth? ‘Cause, y’know,  _ lying _ ...it’s just...it’s not doing anyone any good.”

Frank slumped back in his seat. Wow, when he wasn’t busy having sex, these SUVs were actually kind of comfortable.

“But we decided to keep it quiet.” the marine said. “We’ve kept it a secret so far, and, I mean, if we tell ‘em  _ now, _ don’t you think they’re just gonna be mad about  _ that _ too?”

“I suppose.” Matt conceded. “So what’re we gonna tell Peter? That it’s just...hate sex?”

The marine hummed as he tied his boots. “Yeah, maybe. That’s kinda  believable , right?”

The lawyer chuckled softly. “It is. Scott’s already whining at me about the sexual tension. Keeps telling me  _ sleep with the scary man and get it over with, the rest of us are suffering.” _ he said. “Apparently, he thinks that only two people who are extremely attracted to one another, can be  _ that _ angry at each other.”

Frank laughed, as well. He grabbed Matt by the strings of his hoodie, pulling him in for a kiss.

*

Matt sat down in the chair next to Peter, at the dining room table. It seemed like Peter was  _ trying _ to study, but had gotten distracted. As far as Matt could tell, Peter was just staring at his laptop.

“Uh...Peter?”

The kid jumped, dropping his spoon and yelping. The spoon clattered in the bowl, and Matt waited patiently for Peter to collect himself and come down from the ceiling. Peter didn’t move for some moments, clinging to the ceiling as he caught his breath again.

“Matt. Sorry. Uh, y-you scared me.” he said, though, as he finally dropped.

He landed, soft as a feather, on the table, then shuffled back into his seat again.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Matt said. “You seemed kinda distracted, though.”

The teenager cleared his throat awkwardly. “Y-Yeah, lost focus for a minute. I guess.” He closed his laptop and pushed his bowl of cereal aside. “Um, did, did you want something?”

Matt nodded, collecting himself with a deep breath.

“Yes. I...I wanted to apologize.” he said. “About...what happened a few days ago.”

Peter cleared his throat once again, running his hands over his face and through his hair and fiddling the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. That’s...that’s fine. I-I mean, i-it’s none of my business.”

“That’s true, but...I feel like I need to... _ explain.” _ Matt said. “Castle and I. We’re just...fooling around? Just...two consenting adults, blowing off some steam. No big deal.”

“O-O-Okay. Yeah. Sure.” Peter stuttered, heart pitter-pattering with nervosity. “I mean, that’s fine, none of my business. I...I assume that, y’know, you don’t want anyone to know?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah. We’d really appreciate it if you just...pretended it never happened?”

“Yeah. I can do that.” Peter said, smiling.

This felt...bad.

Not because of  _ Peter, _ or anything! It was just... _ omitting _ was one thing,  _ not telling _ was one thing. But out-right  _ lying? _ Right to their faces? Matt’s insides clenched, and not in a good way. Felt sort of like his stomach was turning. It wasn’t a good feeling. And Peter was being so nice about things, and so understanding! It just made lying feel like an even  _ bigger _ betrayal. Peter was doing them a huge favor, and Matt was repaying him by lying to his face.

_ Screw it. _

Matt dugg into the pocket of his jeans, and found his wedding ring. He might not be able to wear it all the time, but that didn’t mean he didn’t at least want to have it with him.

“I’m sorry. That was a lie.” Matt admitted. “You deserve the truth, Peter.”

He put the ring on the table between Peter and himself.

“Wh-What’s that?” Peter asked, confused.

“Frank and I...we weren’t just  _ blowing off steam. _ We’re married. We’ve been married for just over a year. And we’ve been together for...God, I’ve lost count.” he explained, smiling at all the amazing memories. “And it’s been a secret since the beginning. No one knows. Just our closest friends. When we were invited to join the team, we decided that it would be better for it to  _ stay _ a secret. We...we were afraid of what the team would think. And what the world would think. We were scared that...people wouldn’t understand.”

Peter was staring at him. He was obviously shocked.

The kid picked up the ring, holding up to get a closer look at it. Matt hoped it was still shiny, and not too scratched and beaten up. It didn’t feel too bad when he was holding it, but he couldn’t tell for sure, of course.

“And do you...y’know, like... _ love _ each other?”

Another smile filled Matt’s face. “Frank is...he’s my best friend. I love him more than anything in the world. He’s...the person I can always trust. And always depend on. And I know that he’s always there for me.”

Peter let out soft breath. He offered the ring back to Matt, who slipped it into his pocket again.

“Okay.” Peter said. “I...I get it. All that stuff, about people not understanding? I get it. Makes sense. I’ll...keep your secret. I promise.”

_ “Thank you.” _ Matt said, grabbing Peter by the shoulder as though to show his appreciation through the touch. “That means a lot.”

The kid smiled. “No problem. Just...please don’t let me walk in on you again. I think I’m gonna need to bleach my brain.”

Matt laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure i like the ending really, but ive tried to change it and make it better and stuff, but i really dont know how to get it the way i want it, so this is the way it is, i suppose


End file.
